


How to Finally Live Your Life

by AmeliaDarkholme



Series: The Void in the Deadlights [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Without the Influence of Supernatural Bullshit.Also known as the clippings the Toziers made from the titles of the articles chronicling their life after they killed Pennywise.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Void in the Deadlights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The First Binder

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise. I can't let go of this story yet. I do have attachment issues, like Anakin :P Anyway, this story will be separated into two chapters, and I've written half of the second chapter. So hopefully, I can update soon.

> **_'Not Scary At All, Scary, Very Scary': Trashmouth's Up Coming Show about Repression, Growing Up and Coming Out_ **

Richie was beyond grateful the reception for his new stand-up was way better than he probably deserved. Not only he was allowed to finally be himself and talk about what he wanted, he also found that his new demography was _much_ nicer than his previous one. Even with the backlash that his manager had warned him about, the support and positive reviews were more than enough to cover it all up. He’d been hailed as an LGBT icon, which was his most favourite aspect so far from his renewed popularity. However, his popularity led to his least favourite thing in the world about showbiz, and that was the interviews. Richie felt both physically and mentally exhausted after his fifth interview with a magazine, which he still couldn’t recall what the magazine’s name was. He originally thought after the press conference, followed shortly by his stand-up just weeks later, that that would be it. He wouldn’t need it to talk about it over and over again.

Obviously, like about a lot of things, Richie was wrong.

And now he had to endure his third talk-show for the month, when he very much preferred being at home with Eddie.

“So, Richie,” Conan O’Brien greeted him, his trademark smile plastered on his face that hadn’t seemed to age much in the past two decades. “Is there a story behind the name of your latest show? I have to admit, it is a very interesting name.”

Richie did like talking, if it meant that he could make hundreds of people laughed with his jokes and Voices. But he _hated_ talking for interviews, no matter how great that would be for his reputation. He was a professional though, and even though he hated interviews, he hated disappointing his fans even more. So, slapping his own programmed smile on his face, Richie answered Conan.

* * *

> **_  
> Fresh from Her Divorce, Designer Beverly Marsh Had a Date with Comedian Richie Tozier_ **

Richie was barely awake when Eddie woke him up by poking his face relentlessly in the same way he’d always done in their childhood. Blinking his eyes blearily, it took Richie a while to realise that Eddie had his phone right in front of his face, waving it slightly in his impatience. Richie sighed as he reached for his glasses on the night-stand, and then slipping them on his face so he could see what exactly Eddie was showing him. A small chuckle escaped him when he read the title of the article Eddie had pulled up on his phone. When Richie looked back at Eddie, the younger Loser had an amused grin on his face, his dimples making their appearance adorably.

“According to this article, you’re in a secret relationship with Bev, of all people,” Eddie said in a voice that barely contained his mirth. “Tell me, Rich; are you cheating on me with our _girl_ best friend?”

Richie rolled his eyes even as he felt his own lips tugged into a grin. “ _God,_ what part of being gayer than a rainbow don’t this people understand? Not to mention, pretty sure I posted a close-up of your ass in that short-shorts at least _twenty seven_ times a day on a daily basis.”

Eddie couldn’t help himself from laughing, throwing his phone to the side as he tucked himself against Richie’s chest. “I just talked about this with Bev, and we had a great laugh. Hell, I could even hear Ben’s laughter. I also told her that if you were ever to cheat on me, that would be with either Bill or Stan _._ ”

“You got me, Eds,” Richie sighed dramatically. “I do have the hots for our resident Birdman. And Billy’s stutter just g-g-get me _hard._ ”

“You’re incorrigible,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes in exasperation as if he hadn’t burrowed himself deeper into Richie’s arms, his face pressed against the crook of Richie’s neck. It made Richie laughed.

“Love you too, Eds,” Richie said, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

* * *

> **  
> The Losers Club: the Inspiration Behind William Denbrough's Stories**

“I’m going to kill you, Denbrough!”

“You’re so dramatic, Stan—PATTY! PATTY, _HELP! HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!”_

“I’m afraid I can’t help you, Bill. I am very pregnant at the moment. You’re on your own.”

“TAKE THAT, YOU TRAITOR!”

“ _OW!_ AUDRA, HELP ME, LOVE! HE’S GOING TO MAKE YOU A WIDOW!”

“Well, it’s kind of your fault, darling. You did tell that embarrassing story to the reporter.”

“Yeah, Big Bill. Even _I_ never mention anything about that time Stanothy here was dared by yours truly to streak across the street, only to get caught by his own father the rabbi.”

“You’re on think fucking ice, Trashmouth.”

“Ooh, colour me scared, Bird Boy.”

“Shut the fuck up, Chee.”

“Anything for you, babycakes.”

“Smile, children. I’m posting all of this on Instagram.”

“BEVERLY!”

* * *

> **_  
> Actual Romantic Comedy! Richie Tozier Proposed to His Boyfriend During the Premiere of His Netflix Special_ **

Eddie couldn’t believe it.

He was engaged. To Richie Tozier. His best friend since he was six years old. The love of his life.

_“Before I leave you all to go demanding for refunds, there’s one more thing I want to share with all of you… Can someone bring me my Spaghedward, please?”_

Eddie might not realise it at that time, but he'd fallen in love with Richie the very day they met when they were six. Then after that summer in 1989, he was forced to realise that he had been harbouring a crush for his best friend. He hadn't even accepted the fact that he was gay yet, which happened a few years later, when Richie defended him from the asshole who'd called him a girly boy. That was when he started to entertain the idea of what it would be like to date Richie, to hold his hand in public, to snuggle into Richie's arms in their hammock without making excuses. He remembered he was seventeen years old, working on his calculus homework with Richie, when he finally admitted to himself that he'd been in love with his best friend all along. He tried to tell Richie when it felt like his heart would burst if he had to keep it a secret for any longer. He had been dreaming about running away with Richie, about living a life where it would be just the both of them against the world. But then Richie told them he was moving, and Eddie knew he'd lost his chance.

Or so he'd thought.

_"Eddie Kaspbrak, from the day I saw you in that playground when were six, I knew you'd always hold a special place in my life. I just didn't know it then that you'd conquer my heart as well, you adorable gremlin. Then as years passed, and I started to learn about love, I realised that you're the one for me. I realised that there's no one else but you for me. I realised that without you, I'd be as good as dead."_

Eddie never proposed to Myra. One day she mentioned marriage, and he vaguely recalled humming absentmindedly. The next thing he knew, both Myra and his mum were making preparations for a wedding. When he asked whose wedding it would be, they looked at him as if he was the stupid child they believed he was, and told him it was his and Myra's wedding. He was barely processing their words, his mind was still trying to process that he was in a relationship with Myra despite the fact that they'd been dating for two years, and all of the sudden he found himself standing at the end of an isle. It felt like he'd only blinked once, and then he felt Myra's lips on his. For Eddie, everything about his marriage with his ex-wife felt like a horrible nightmare that he had gone through without really realising it.

He knew that wouldn't be the case with Richie. The idiot had come into his life with bright colours and a boisterous personality that matched his loud voice. There was no way Eddie would just skim through his life with Richie. He never did before, not when Richie made sure to make Eddie's life worth living for. With Richie, Eddie looked forward to waking up every morning.

_"We've been through a lot of things, Eddie, my love. But thirty six years since the day we met, with twenty two of those years spent with us forgetting each other, you still have my heart. You know, the heart you have stolen when you were just a cute tyke. So now, I'm going to return you the favour. I'm going to steal your name and replace it with mine."_

Eddie had lived the past two decades of his life in misery. It was time for a change.

_"Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?"_

“To Eddie and Richie!” Beverly exclaimed loudly, earning loud cheers from their friends as they all raised their drinks.

After decades of nightmare, he was finally living his dream.

“Richie, are you _crying?_ ”

“Fuck off, Urine.”

* * *

> **_  
> Who is Eddie Kapsbrak? Here's All You Need to Know about Richie Tozier's Fiancé_ **

“Unacceptable. Steve, release a statement that I’m going to sue them all.”

“Richie, it’s fine. Really.”

“ _No, it’s not, Eds!_ Fuck, this article is offensive to you. Not only they have reduced you to nothing more than my sodding fiance, they published things that we've _agreed_ they wouldn't even think of writing them!”

“Don’t you think you’re being a tad bit dramatic? Myra's made our divorce quite the circus. There's on it that the world doesn't know about. Besides, it _is_ the truth, I suppose. Being your fiance is the most exciting thing about me and my boring life. I’m only a risk analyst, remember?”

“Fuck that. You are so much more than that, Eddie. And I want them all to know what a brilliant person you are, and how fucking proud I am of you.”

Like every single time Richie defended him, Eddie was nearly overwhelmed by the profound love he had for the comedian. His best friend. The love of his life. His _fiance._ Settling in Richie’s lap, Eddie circled his arms around the man and pressed kisses all over his face. He began with kissing the frown away from Richie’s forehead, then he moved to kiss Richie’s pout. He was slowly tracing Richie’s jawline with his lips when he finally felt Richie relaxed in his arms. Pulling back slightly, Eddie was pleased to note that Richie looked much calmer than before. There was even an amused smile on his face as he looked at Eddie fondly.

“Feeling better?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Richie replied, leaning forward to nuzzle Eddie’s neck. “I love you. I really, really love you.”

“I love you too, Chee. And I want you to know that I really don’t care what other people think of me. I have spent so many years worrying about people’s opinion, and I’m not going to do that again. I had enough. All I care right now is that they know how I am yours as much as you are mine.”

Richie let out an obscene moan that sent shivers down Eddie’s spine. “ _Shiiiit_ , your possessiveness always gets me hot and bothered, Eds. Wanna fuck?”

Eddie rolled his eyes although he failed to keep himself from smiling. “How fucking quaint, Richard. You’re lucky I am rather in the mood, so let’s go.”

There was a loud, condescending snort coming from Richie’s phone that was lying forgotten on the floor. Only then did Eddie remember that Richie’s manager was still on the other line, and that the phone was still set on loud-speaker. “Eddie, at this point, I think everyone in this side of the country has heard how you’re _always_ in the mood,” he heard Steve said.

“Fuck off, Steve,” Eddie grumbled, feeling his face flushing furiously. He was thankful that at least Steve wasn’t there to see his face.

Richie, the absolute _dick_ that he was, had the gall to fucking laugh at it.

“Good one, Stefannie! I taught you well,” Richie said.

“That’s it,” Eddie said, getting off Richie’s lap so he could make a show of stomping away. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Aw, Eds, not the couch. How else am I gonna give you a nice, long, _hard,_ di—“

Two voices rang simultaneously to cut Richie off then.

“BEEP BEEP, ASSHOLE!”

* * *

> **_  
> Beating Richie Tozier to the Finish Line, Beverly Marsh Secretly Got Hitched with Architect Ben Hanscom_ **

Contrary to popular belief, Richie was completely okay with Beverly and Ben stealing his thunder. And he also knew that Eddie felt the same way as he did. In fact, the only Loser who was bitter about the Vegas wedding was Stanley, who was currently sitting cross-legged on the couch in Bill’s living room, his mouth twisted into the a slight frown only because he was holding his three-months-old son. Patty revealed to Richie, whispering softly as they both prepared dinner, that the reason for the pout on her husband’s face was because he’d felt like he’d already missed so much in the past twenty years.

“He said he kind of wished he’d been the one to walk Bev down the aisle,” Patty said. “You know, what with him being the most mature.”

“Oh, hell no,” Richie scoffed. “If that’s his reason, than he would have to fight me on that. If anyone could have the honour of walking Bev down the aisle, that would be _me._ I'm her favourite Loser after Benny.”

“Get in line, Trashmouth,” Bill said, who had somehow come into the kitchen without either Richie or Patty noticing. “That honour should be _mine._ I'm the oldest, and I know her the longest, remember?”

“Don’t you think the fact that you were her _ex_ would make everything awkward? Besides, I’m her _best_ friend. _I_ get to walk her down the aisle, no contest.”

“My God, Patty, you _told_ them?” Stanley’s voice rang loud in the kitchen. He was shaking in his head in mock-anguish at his wife’s betrayal. “I can’t believe you did that. They would never let me forget about this. _Never._ ”

“Aw, you don’t want people to know that you actually have functioning feelings?” Richie cooed, earning a giggle from Patty and Bill, and a glare from Stanley.

“Fuck off, Trashmouth,” Stanley said as he fought back a tiny grin. “I’ll only accept your apology if you promise me something.”

“Hm, why do I feel like I’m about to promise my firstborn to you?”

“Promise me that I get to walk _you_ down the aisle.”


	2. The Second Binder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exhausted. Can't believe it took me so long to finish this one. I haven't proof-read this because my mum is yelling at me to help her with dinner huehue :P I'll go back as soon as I can to fix the mistakes. I hope you guys like it, and Happy (belated) Clownversary, everyone :)

> **Marsh Collections’ Solo Debut is the Genius Behind Trashmouth’s Iconic Wedding Suit**

“Eddie, are you alright?” Patty asked, catching him off guard. He didn’t realise the blonde had taken a seat beside him, because he was… _busy._

“I’m fine,” Eddie said. He gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded toward the dance floor, where Richie was dancing with Beverly _and_ Audra. “I was just watching that jackass stealing my best friends’ wives. I mean, just look at him, that absolute shithead.”

Patty didn’t immediately give Eddie a reply, staring at him with a searching look in her eyes that made him squirm in his seat. He felt oddly like a child getting caught redhanded for stealing candy when she gave him a knowing smirk. “Oh, Eddie,” the woman chuckled.

“What?” Eddie said, feeling himself flushing red already, especially when Patty turned to look at Richie and honest-to-God _whistled._

“Bev is a genius, I’ll admit. I mean, _hot damn,_ I definitely see what you see.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about how Bev’s suit made Richie’s broad, broad, _broad_ shoulders even broader, and his long, long, _long_ legs even longer. If I were you, I’d kick Bev and Audra off Richie so I could jump my newly married husband right then and there. Hell, I’d even bend over the nearest table for him.”

_“Patty!”_

Eddie could only stare at Patty, mortified by what the woman had just suggested. In the past two years he’d known her, Patty had shown a bit of her wild side whenever they were hanging out. Like that time when they were playing Never Have I Ever and Patty admitted that she’d been to an orgy once, much to Stanley’s utmost dismay. The accountant didn’t seem to be surprised though, so Eddie figured that his friend had known about it. Richie had made it a mission then to find out about the sexcapades Patty and Stanley had, looking like he had both Christmas and his birthday at once after Stanley awkwardly admitted that they had tried BDSM once. But never, not in a million years, did Eddie ever expect such vulgar words to come out of Patty’s mouth in public.

_At his wedding!_

“Oh uh, I know that look,” Stanley said, appearing out of the blue when he took his seat beside Patty. “Baby love, did you break Eddie?”

“Hi, darling,” Patty said, leaning to the side to give her husband a quick kiss. “I didn’t break him. At least, I didn’t start it. It was Richie.”

Stanley’s eyebrows flew high on his forehead. “Really, now? What did that idiot do?”

“Dancing with the Ginger Duo, wearing that stupid suit that makes Eddie horny. He was practically humping the table when I got here.”

“ _I did not!”_ Eddie almost yelled, glaring at the couple who merely smirked at him.

“It’s okay, Eddie,” Stanley said, patting his hand in that annoying way he always did whenever he felt like he was the wisest and most mature human being on Earth. “You’re not the only one who’s all horny because Bev has dressed their newly married spouse. Richie has been telling me about all the ways he’s going to fuck you all over the hotel room until you can’t walk.”

“Shut up, Stan.”

“He wouldn’t shut up about how _positively_ delectable your ass is in that pants. ‘But, _Stanny,_ I don’t think I can hold on much longer. That ass is calling for me, asking—no, _begging_ for a good dicking.’”

“Okay, I get it! I’m going to steal my husband for a quick fuck,” Eddie grumbled, earning a round of joyous laugh from Stanley and Patty. “Jesus, _fuck,_ but you guys are annoying. You two truly deserve each other.”

“Get fucked, Edward,” Patty said in a sing-song tone.

“Oh, I’m going to,” Eddie replied as he made his way to where Richie was.

Needless to say, Richie made good of what he’d said to Stanley.

And Eddie made sure to get Beverly to revamp Richie’s wardrobe.

* * *

> **Richie Tozier and Audra Phillips are Playing Twins in William Denbrough's Newest Movie**

When Bill asked him whether he wanted to be in his new movie, Richie truly wasn’t expecting to get the lead role. Sure, he’d been in a few movies before. Quite a lot, actually. But they were shit roles. He was always the best friend of a best friend who was only in the movie to ask an exposition question. The only other time he played a lead role was in a rom-com, but the movie was so homophobic _and_ mysoginistic, so Richie never took pride in it. So the character Bill claimed that he’d written _for_ Richie was definitely an upgrade. The moment Richie read his part after he’d gotten his script, he knew that he would work his ass _off_ to deliver the performance of a lifetime. He’d fallen in love with the role of Miles Wilson, the competent assassin with suicidal tendencies who had sacrificed everything for his clingy twin sister Violet who was a bit of a psychopath, played by Audra.

The movie was Bill’s first try in writing a screenplay that was not based on his book. The story was actually largely based on an idea Mike had, something he’d said in passing in the group chat about what if an assassin was suicidal. Then Bill, after the success of his latest movie that was based on their fight with Pennywise, was offered by Netflix to write any script he wanted and they’d be glad to produce it. Bill didn’t waste that chance and immediately told them that he was writing a script about a suicidal assassin. Netflix promised that they’d like to read it once Bill was done with it. The character of the psychotic twin sister only came after Audra jokingly said that she’d like to be in that movie, but only if Bill would give her a challenging role. Long story short, after Bill brought his script to Netflix and had it approved, Richie and Audra got the leading roles and the filming began soon.

They had just released the trailer on Youtube and the movie was scheduled for a summer release in June. It was only two months away. Richie was incredibly nervous about it. He’d never done a serious role in his entire career before. He was always the comedic relief, the one that appeared on camera for eight minutes as a filler character. This was his very first serious movie role, and he really hoped that he hadn’t fucked up too much. Everyone had told him that he’d done great, from Bill to Audra to some of the Netflix suits. But that wasn’t at all relieving to him. They were on _his_ side, they were supposed to say good things to him. He knew Hollywood though. They were filled with vicious vultures who would gladly tear him to pieces whether he’d done a great job or not. Richie really didn’t think he could do that to Bill. He didn’t deserve that. Bill didn’t deserve to have his movie ruined just because Richie was such a huge failure.

“Okay, I need you to stop,” Eddie said sharply, slamming his hand hard on their dining table. “You have to stop, Chee. You can’t keep this up forever. You’re _not_ a failure. And you’re not ruining Bill’s stupid movie, alright?”

“Yes, but—“

“No, stop it. That’s _my_ husband you’re talking shit about. And _no one_ is allowed to talk shit about my husband except me. Get that into your thick skull, Trashmouth.”

Despite his fit of insecurities, Richie couldn’t help the smile that escaped him. He leaned back on his seat and beckoned at his husband to come to him. When Eddie was settled nicely on his lap, Richie dove in to kiss him, to show the wonderful man just how much he loved him, and how much he appreciated his support. “I love you, you bossy bastard. God, I am s _o lucky_ to have you.”

Eddie smiled against the kiss, burying hand into Richie’s hair to pull him closer. “I love you too, you obnoxious turd.”

* * *

> **Congratulations to Richie Tozier for His First Oscar!**

_“Oh wow. I never thought I’d ever really be up here. I mean, I never even imagined of ever getting nominated. This is… Wow, this is amazing. I don’t know what to say really. Except, thank you, I guess. To everyone involved in the movie, especially my best friend Bill. God, man, I owe you a lot. I wouldn’t be up here if it weren’t for you. And um, thank you Audra, my wonderful ‘twin’. Congrats for also winning, by the way. But I always knew you would. You deserve this more than I do. Thanks to the rest of my family. Stanny, Bevvy, Mikey, Benny, and Patty. Hey, I made it rhyme. Hahaha… But, the one I should thank the most is my husband. Eddie, Eds, Edward. The love of my life, my bestest friend. I love you. I love you so much, and I really don’t think I’ll be able to do all of this without you. Thank you for everything. This is for you, Spaghetti.”_

“I can’t believe you actually called me Spaghetti on live TV,” Eddie grumbled when Richie came back to his seat. But he couldn’t hide the beaming smile on his face when he gave his husband a kiss.

“I really don’t remember what I said up there,” Richie said, and Eddie noticed the tremble in the hand that was holding his Oscar. “I was so nervous. I’m _still_ nervous. _Jesus, I can’t breathe, Eds._ Can we get out of here, _please_?”

“Of course,” Eddie said quickly. He took the trophy from Richie and gave it to Bill, who was looking at his friend in worry. “Can you hold this for a moment? We’re gonna go get some fresh air.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bill said, eyeing Richie closely. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, we just need some fresh air. Come on, Chee.”

Eddie didn’t know what exactly the rules were about leaving the theatre at the Oscars, but frankly, he didn’t give a damn. If they were going to reprimand him for looking after his husband, then so be it. Eddie would happily yell at those stuffy assholess. Fortunately, no one stopped them when they left, although he could feel people staring. Hell, he was sure he saw freaking _Tom Hanks_ ’ eyes on him. Eddie didn’t care though. Richie was hyperventilating beside him, and Eddie needed to help him. With one arm wrapped around Richie’s waist, he manouvered them to the nearest restroom he could find. Richie’s knees buckled the moment they closed the door, dragging Eddie down onto the floor with him. Richie was gripping hard onto the lapels of Eddie’s suit, his whole body was shaking as he fought hard to get his breathing under control. It was horrible.

“Do you need anything, Chee?” Eddie asked, one hand hovering over Richie as he pondered on whether he should stroke his hair or not.

“No,” Richie rasped out. “I just…I just need you here. With me.”

“Alright… Is it okay if I hug you?” Eddie asked again after a while.

“Yes, please,” Richie answered as he pushed his face into Eddie’s chest, closing the gap between them so Eddie could hold him easily.

This wasn’t the first time Richie had a panic attack. Ever since they woke him up from his coma, the comedian frequently dealt with panic attacks, on top of the nightmares that kept waking him up screaming. Stanley was almost always there to help Eddie though. Being the only one who knew the extent of Pennywise’s torture on Richie, the accountant seemed to know best about how to help Richie during his attacks. Sometimes, Eddie felt bad about it, because Richie was _his_ responsibility. He should be the one who knew the best on how to help Richie. Bill would always remind him that just because Eddie was the love of Richie’s life, it didn’t mean that he should be taking care of Richie all alone. Most of the time, Bill’s words worked in convicing Eddie that he hadn’t completely failed his husband. But at times like this, when it took more than five minutes for Richie to calm down, Eddie found it hard to believe Bill.

“Eds?” Richie whispered, snapping Eddie’s out of his reverie. His breathing was calming down, and he was no longer shaking.

“What is it, Chee?” Eddie said. “What do you need?”

“Let’s go to England.”

* * *

> **_Richie Tozier Talks about Taking a Break from Showbiz and Moving to England_ **

Not a lot of people knew that Wentworth Tozier wasn’t an American. His parents were from Cornwall, England, and they moved to America shortly after their marriage because Tozier senior bought the whole ‘American dream’ bullshit and thought that he’d give his family a better life. Apparently it was true for him, because the Tozier family was one of the most well-off in Derry. Even before Wentworth became a successful dentist, he’d always lived in the upper-class side of Derry. He grew up with his best friends Zack Denbrough and Donald Uris, and they continued to live close to each other when they each had a family of their own. However the older they were, their relationship started to get strained. It started with Donald becoming a rabbi, and his conservative views often put him at odds with his friends. Then Zack completely changed after Georgie’s death, pushing everyone around him from his own wife and son to his friends.

The last and only time anyone saw the three old friends together was at Maggie Tozier’s funeral wake. That was the first time in years that Wentworth, Zack and Donald talked again like the best friends they once were. Like his son, Wentworth loved fully with his whole being, and Maggie was his reason for everything. It destroyed him when his wife died from cancer, and Richie himself was much too miserable to take his father’s mind off his grief. Richie was a bit more fortunate because he had his friends with him, who would do anything to make him smile even for a split second. It worried Richie endlessly to see how his father was spiraling, and after he cried about it to his friends for the second time since his mother’s death, Bill and Stanley decided they would have to ask their fathers to help Wentworth. They both knew that despite what had happened between them in their adult years, Zack and Donald still cared a lot about Wentworth.

_They_ were the original Losers after all.

If Wentworth was surprised by his best friends’ attention during the wake, he didn’t show it. When Zack and Donald offered him their condolonces, Wentworth gave them a small smile and hugged them tight, whispering his gratitude in a soft tone that was unlike his boisterous-self. Zack and Donald stuck with Wentworth throughout the wake, never really crowding him but always making sure that they never left him alone. Things seemed to be turning out quite nicely that day despite the situation, and the three friends were getting along really well considering the last time they talked to each other was when they attended another funeral, for Georgie Denbrough. Richie was so sure that his father would be alright, now that he had his friends again, that he confidently left a couple months after his mother’s death. After his father promised him that he’d be alright. It wasn’t even a year later when Richie received a call from a hospital saying that his father had passed away from heart attack.

It turned out after Richie left him, Wentworth couldn’t stand being alone in his big house and got so sick he spent the last five months of his life in a hospital.

Wentworth left Richie everything he owned—from his parents’ old cottage in Cornwall, to the house he’d bought in Portland that he’d planned to spend in with Maggie for the rest of their lives. There was also the huge sum of inheritance money Richie inherited, which would set him up quite comfortably even if he hadn’t become a succesful comedian. Richie never touched any of them though. Wentworth raised him to pave his own way, as Grandpa Tozier had taught him as well back in the old days. And Richie respected both Tozier men so much, he wouldn’t even dreamed of breaking the tradition. But he felt like he had finally made a name for himself, and for the first time ever, the thought of finally making use of all that Tozier inheritance didn’t make his stomach revolt. That was why when Richie decided to take a break from the hectic life of Hollywood, he felt like it made complete sense when he suddenly wanted to move all the way to Cornwall. His decision, naturally, surprised everyone. Even Eddie. Although in his case, it was more because Eddie couldn’t believe that after all those years of knowing each other, Richie _forgot_ to tell him that his father wasn’t exactly an American, and that Grandpa and Grandma Tozier were actually from England.

Other people though, they were surprised that Richie took a break when he was at the peak of his career, just a month after he won his first Oscar. All of their friends insisted that Richie didn’t owe anyone an explanation, and Richie knew that. He’d been a celebrity years before Bill’s first book was even published. He knew that it didn’t matter if he spent every single minute of his life informing every magazine in the world about what he was doing, they would always ask for more. No, Richie did this because it was the least he could for his friends. They had been there with him through the numerous paparazzi hounding him down about his move to England. They had even taken it upon themselves to get all the media’s attention on them so Richie and Eddie wouldn’t be bothered too much throughout the process of their move. He wasn’t expecting for the paparazzi to stop nosing into his business. He just hoped that it would get them to stop bothering his best friends.

“You’re alright?” Eddie asked, tilting his head up from its position on Richie’s chest. They were lounging in the hammock that Ben had personally guaranteed would hold them both.

“I’m always alright when I’m with you, Eds,” Richie replied as he gave his husband a kiss.

“You’re such a sap,” Eddie said with a fond smile on his face. He snuggled further into Richie, pressing a kiss on his chest, right where his heart would be. “I actually really love it here, by the way. Let’s stay here longer.”

“Here in Cornwall or here in the hammock?”

“Yes.”

Richie laughed and hugged Eddie tight, feeling his heart nearly bursting with love like he always felt for the man in his arms. Looking at the sun setting before him and Eddie, Richie sent a quick prayer for his parents, hoping that they could see how happy he finally was.

* * *

> **_William Denbrough Has Gone on a Not-So Secret Retreat with His Best Friend_ **

“Audra just called,” Bill said the moment he and Stanley arrived at the Tozier household in Cornwall. “Apparently people are convinced I’m leaving her for _Richie Tozier’s hot accountant._ ”

“Why, hello there, stranger,” Eddie greeted dryly, even as he hugged his best friends. “Nice to know your manners haven’t improved that much, Bill. Not even after being married with someone as refined as Audra.”

“Technically, _Richie_ grew up as a silver-spooned brat, you know,” Stanley remarked. There was a cheeky grin on his face when he turned to hug Richie, who merely rolled his eyes.

“In my defense, I still resort back to my silver-spooned training whenever I’m drunk,” Richie said, wordlessly showing the rooms where Bill and Stanley would be staying in.

“That’s true,” Bill said regretfully. “It’s the weirdest thing ever to see Richie eating with manners when he’s drunk off his ass. It’s incredibly unfair. He even slips back into a posh English accent, which is creepy because it makes him sound _a lot_ like his father.”

“Yeah, my husband is very gentlemanly when he’s drunk,” Eddie agreed. “It’s too bad he’s too much of an asshole when he’s _not_ drunk.”

“You love it when I go posh, so you have no right to protest,” Richie countered with a wink before he directed his attention back to his guests. “We’re so glad that you two are here, though. Even if it was rather surprising that you two decided to come out of the blue.”

“Well, it has been six months since we last saw you two,” Bill said. “And we hadn’t really spent that long without seeing each other since Derry. Stan was really worried.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Stanley drawled, cocking an eyebrow at Bill. “Weren’t you the one who called me almost every day in the past two months worrying over these two idiots?”

“I did not. Besides, _you_ were the one who called me in the middle of the night because you worried that either of them would have a panic attack and you wouldn’t be there to help them.”

“For a world-renown writer, you’re so bad at lying, Denbrough.”

“Lies and slander. I can sue you for that, you know.”

“Aw, Richie, look at that,” Eddie said, grinning. “They’ve been worried about us. I told you these two were huge softies deep down.

Richie laughed as he watched his two oldest friends kept on arguing back and forth. “I know, Eds. Told you we won the best friend lottery with these two jackasses.”

* * *

> **_The Losers Club Welcome their New Additions to their Family!_ **

Richie and Eddie had been living in England for two years when they agreed they were finally ready to have children.

Their friends liked to defend them to the media about this decision, but the truth was, the decision _did_ come out of the blue. They weren’t even looking at anything that would remind them of kids. They hadn’t been thinking about Stanley’s two-year-old daughter Jessica, or even about Bill’s newborn son Aaron. One day, they were in the middle of watching some old movie with Paul Newman, Richie’s favourite actor, when Eddie turned to look at Richie and said, “I want kids.”

And Richie, without even missing a beat, pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips and said, “Okay. Let’s have two.”

It was literally a miracle how Ethan and Reyna became their children. There really was no other explanation. Richie and Eddie never talked about it except to Bill and Stanley, but they knew that their kids were actual _gifts_ from the universe for what they both had suffered through because of Pennywise. It was six months after Eddie told Richie he wanted kids, and they’d just been back for a couple weeks in America. They’d decided that it would be best if their future children were raised along with the children of the other Losers, so they would grow up with their cousins. Richie and Eddie were just settling in their new home, unboxing the last of their belongings, when Eddie heard a knock on the door. It surprised both of them. Other than the Losers and Richie’s manager, no one knew where they lived. Then there was also the fact that they were living in a gated-community, so it was unlikely that someone would just knock on their door. Richie shared a quick look with Eddie before he finally went on to open the door. He grabbed an umbrella when he passed it, preparing for the worst.

Eddie came up to him just before he opened the door, pressing close onto his back, his face pale as fear coloured his eyes. He grabbed Richie’s hand and held it tight, so Richie squeezed it in return in what he hoped what a reassuring gesture. When he finally opened the door, Richie was expecting a great many things to greet him. He thought he would find his friends throwing some tactless prank, he thought he would find the police, or the pizza delivery man who had somehow gotten the wrong a dress. Hell, Richie had expected to find fucking Pennywise on the doorstep of his new home, ready with Its usual creepy smile and manic eyes. The last thing Richie expected was to find an extremely pretty young woman who had a double-stroller in front of her. She looked to be in her early twenties, and she had blond hair and big grey eyes that looked almost translucent in the dark. She was wearing a simple, pale-green dress, like the one women in the fifties used to wear. Upon closer inspection, the colour of her dress wasn’t green though. It was actually white, decorated with green turtle-patterns.

“Uh, hello there,” Richie said awkwardly. “Can I help you?”

“Hello, Misters Tozier,” the young woman said. She had a sing-song quality to her voice, which made her sound almost ethereal. “I am here to deliver these two babies for you.”

“ _I beg you pardon?”_ Eddie exclaimed, while Richie could only gape at her.

The girl merely widened her smile and continued talking. “I trust that you two will do your absolute best to look after them. I can tell you two are destined to be great fathers.”

Richie and Eddie shared another look before they finally relented and picked the two babies from the double-stroller. They were twins, a girl and a boy with hair as light as the young woman in front of the two Losers. Richie was holding the boy in his arms, while Eddie had his sister. By the time they got comfortable and were quietly admiring the twins, the babies opened their eyes, revealing the same grey eyes as the young woman. Almost immediately, Richie found himself falling hard and fast for the two babies already. And one look at his husband, he knew that Eddie felt the same way.

“What are their names?” Richie asked without taking his eyes off the boy in his arms, feeling his lips tugging into a small smile at the adorable way the baby was scrunching up his nose.

“They’re your children. It’s up to you what their names should be,” the blonde said.

“Well, I always like the name Reyna for a girl,” Eddie said. He was practically glowing in happiness as he smiled at the baby in his arms, peppering light kisses all over her face. “It means ‘queen’, you know. And I will make sure that she’ll always feel like a queen throughout her life.”

“That’s a really good name, Eddie,” the blonde hummed, nodding her head before she turned to Richie. “And what about you? What are you going to name the boy, Richie?”

“He’s Ethan,” Richie said easily, grinning widely when he noticed the half-amused, half-annoyed look on Eddie’s face. “Because my little man will grow up to be as badass as Ethan Hunt.”

“I hate you so much,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky Ethan’s not actually a bad name.”

Richie pouted. “Excuse you, unlike Big Bill, I’m really creative when it comes to names. Billy has approximately fifty published works, and he named twenty of the lead characters _Georgie._ ”

“I suppose you have a point. It was pretty surprising that he hadn’t named his son Georgie.”

“It’s all thanks to Audra. She’s a good influence on him.”

“True. I don’t think Bill could survive— _hey!_ _Where are you going?_ ”

The blonde was leaving without either Richie or Eddie realising. At Richie’s call, she turned to face them again, still with that ever-present smile on her beautiful face. Richie’s breath was caught in his throat when he noticed how she kept completely dry despite the rain pelting hard on her. If he had any doubts that she wasn't normal before, which he _hadn’t,_ it all disappeared now. There was no way that blonde was a normal, young woman.

“Have a nice life, Richie, Eddie,” she said, waving her hand with such elegance that Richie had only ever seen from actual royalty. “You two more than deserve it.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Eddie called again just when the young woman was about to walk away again. “Who _are_ you? What’s your name? Will we ever see you again?”

“No, you won’t,” she replied. “And you can call me Maturin.”

And with that, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right. One more thing. I pictured Saoirse Ronan as Maturin's human form. I feel like she'll be perfect for the part :D Feel free to imagine someone else though ;) Thank you sooo much for reading my story :)


End file.
